Resident
Permanent residents of the Dreamworld Sometimes, those that visit the Dreamworld have no home to go to or they have passed on in their realities. Those characters can reside in the Dreamworld itself, on Infinity Lane. Please Note - these muses are unaffected by the Immersion Laws that govern visitors. INFINITY LANE 1, Infinity Lane No residents // Full Info No one has managed to stay the night in this house yet simply because it is creepy. When inside the house, the things within seem in a pristine condition and it has all mod-cons as per the Geass Canon-verse. There are drawings of Knightmare Frames that seem to be around the time the Ganymede was conceived for those who understand such things. There are books with the Geass symbol on them, but when anyone opens them that does not possess a geass, they seem empty. For users of one-eye geass, some of the words will start to fill in but they do not make much sense. For two-eye users of geass - all of the words fill in but they do not yet make sense. For anyone in possession of a code - it reads as easily as a children's book. When you're in the house everything seems as if someone lives there and is simply out. However, stay for any length of time and you will hear snippets of conversation. These snippets come from anywhere and it feels like ghostly presences are around. This house is where all the study of geass and consciousness converge so anyone being in this place will feel extremely unnerved and not wish to return. The exception is a code carrier. 2, Infinity Lane Residents: (whiteknighted) Suzaku, (poweroftheking)Lelouch and (akindworld) Nunnally // Full Info This house is very similar to the house they had in Template City before they were forced out by the authorities to those shared townhouses. However, it is larger and has a couple of more rooms Lelouch never got round to having his builders put on according to his designs. It boasts a fantastic kitchen that is large enough for Suzaku to make his messes and Lelouch and Nunnally to cook. There is also a large dining room, two living areas, a room set aside for Nunnally's crafts, two studies, a gym, a swimming pool and an ensuite bathroom for each of the four bedrooms as well as an all-purpose bathroom for anyone's use. Lelouch also fitted a hot tub/sauna room recently and has plans to wish in some extras once he has figured out how to add them on so it will look aesthetic as well as make house-plan sense. 3, Infinity Lane Residents: (millaywins) Millay // Full Info Millay lives in this house alone, but she seems content. There is a large bedroom converted into a huge dress-making area. She has a large kitchen with a couple of ovens so that she can bake to her heart's content despite being able to wish for them if she wants. A notable thing is the amount of pictures she has dotted around the house. They dominate the place. The pictures are almost all of her friends at Ashford and there is probably only one of her family in the whole house. Very dominant are images of when she was in Template City as well. Pictures of her staff and friends from there were wished into existence for her to reminisce. 4, Infinity Lane Residents: (anobli) Euphemia // Full Info Euphie lives here quietly. It is lavishly decorated inside, mostly in pastel shades and heavily pink. She has an art studio in here that she has taken to sitting in and practising painting. Her garden is tended to by hand and she spends a lot of time in it growing beautiful flowers. She seems actually very content to have just a little cottage after the various palaces and townhouses she has previously lived in and it seems to suit her very well. 5, Infinity Lane Residents: (stopgropingme) Shirley and (emperorlelouch) Lelouch // Full Info Lelouch had been living here alone enjoying his afterlife when Shirley walked in, looking for somewhere to live. After discussing some things they realized that although they were from the same history, they were not the ones from their own specific worlds. This seems to have actually helped and the two live side-by-side and seem to enjoy the company. They each have their own rooms but tend to sit in their common areas together a lot. 6, Infinity Lane Residents: (ugotgeassed) Lelouch // Full Info Lelouch has decided to live in this pretty little Med-style home. 7, Infinity Lane Residents: (travelyourheart) Marianne // Full Info Marianne has re-created Aries Palace but with a few modifications for her Dreamworld abode. She lives here alone but seems to be unflustered by the huge, empty place. In fact, she seems to relish it. Her gardens are identical to the ones she has in Pendragon and she often spends time in it, just sitting and thinking, dancing through the flowers or playing about with her Ganymede she has stored there. 8, Infinity Lane A mysteriously locked house. None of the residents or visitors can access this house (even through the glass-less windows). When a wish is made, a green light shines in the 'windows'. When someone access the Dreamworld, a red light flashes and when they leave, it flashes blue. The house makes a groaning sound if someone is killed and bells jingle faintly when they come back to life. You have to be looking directly at the house to notice any of these things, however. MORPHEUS AVENUE 1, Morpheus Avenue Residents: (secretdevine) Euphemia and (failsatchess) Clovis // Full Info Clovis insisted on living somewhere palatial but with a country feel to it and 1, Morpheus Avenue came to be. He didn't want to be there alone however and offered for Euphemia to live with him. He likes to spend most of his time either with her or in his studio, painting masterpiece after masterpiece. There are no servants but at least he can wish up what he needs instead of actually learning household skills for himself. The gardens look very much like Marianne's do in Number 7, Infinity Lane, but with more pink to cater to his beloved half-sister. 2, Morpheus Avenue Residents: (ivefoundmy) C.C. // Full Info C.C. lives here alone. She doesn't often come out in public but when she does, she can usually be seen walking alone in the forests or hills. Usually seen just staring out into the endless nowhere. Category:Residents Category:Dream Specs